


I just wanted you to know...

by j_gabrielle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Tormund's Daughters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "You know," Jon tries. "You could just take a picture? It lasts longer?""Now you just sound like my girls."--Jon's a photographer sitting for a portrait painted by Tormund.





	I just wanted you to know...

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Rey (but I've got my favourite cover, _[Miley Cyrus' Live Lounge session](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93CZ6oFR8Q0)_ , on repeat)
> 
> Based on [this Tumblr post](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/185627111472/jonmundisreallove-draw-me-like-one-of-your)

Jon adjusts himself on the stool. He can't help it. It's not everyday that he is on the other side of the artistic focus. Tormund makes a small noise of censure, and Jon smiles. "Sorry."

"For some reason, I'm not convinced that you are," He says, one bushy eyebrow lifted as if to challenge him to say otherwise. Even as his eyes are on Jon, his hands are steadily sketching away on the canvas. 

"You know," Jon tries. "You could just take a picture? It lasts longer?"

"Now you just sound like my girls." 

Jon laughs a little at being compared to Tormund's two daughters; they're 9 and 5 respectively, living with their mother in Leicester, are complete fireball hellions that he adores with all his heart. "When are they visiting next?" 

"In a week and a half," Tormund says, looking around his studio for a moment as if realising the amount of work he still has left to do before his exhibit in the fall. "The ex is taking a trip to the South of France with the boyfriend, so they'll be staying the rest of the summer with me."

"I could take them out when you have your models over?" Jon suggests, and immediately is rewarded with a warm fond look from Tormund. "If you don't mind it, of course."

"Mind it? The girls would love it!" Tormund laughs, leaning over to wiping his hands on a rag. They let a comfortable silence fall between, "They've been asking about you, you know?"

"Oh?"

Tormund seems to hesitate for a beat. Setting his pencil down, he stands, busying himself with arranging his stationary. "They seem to think, after the last time they stayed over, that you are my boyfriend."

Jon immediately sits up straighter. Mind going to the memory of that last stay when Tormund's daughters had seen him coming out of their father's room wearing nothing but his clothes from the night before. "Oh."

"Yes," Tormund smirks, no doubt remembering the exact reason why that spot of misunderstanding could've come about. " _Oh_."

Jon looks away, worrying the hem of his shirt. It'd been a one time thing, but it hadn't meant that he hasn't found his mind running to the shadowed memory of Tormund's body on him, his kisses in the hush hum of the night, the way Tormund had held him like he was something precious to be protected, and god forbid, to be loved.

His silence must've stretched too long and his focus running too far, because he turns at the touch on his wrist to see watery blue eyes searching his face. "We can sit them down when they're here. Tell them otherwise."

Jon looks down to the hand on his skin. Taking a deep, fortifying breath, he turns his palm skyward, sliding it under Tormund's paint stained hand. Slowly, softly as if this is a moment is fragile and he must keep the peace, "Is that something you want to do?"

"Jon," Tormund says, voice equally hushed. There is hope there. "Jon, tell me you're saying what I think you are."

"I'm saying that I wouldn't mind it," He smiles, words coming out in a halting exhale. "I'm saying, god, I'm saying that I've thought about it. You and I."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really," Tilting his face up, he sways into Tormund's embrace. So close now, he can smell the unique scent of faded thinner, paint and woodsmoke on him.

He inches closer, scarcely breathing when he hears Tormund whisper back, "Me too."

"Just like that, huh?" Jon laughs. "I was expecting... Fireworks? Balloons? Chocolates, at least."

Tormund shakes his head, his laughter a happy and bright sound. "We're not that kind of people."

Jon looks back down to their joined hands. Smiling when he feels a bristle of a kiss being brushed over his temple, he says, "So, what now?"

Tormund slides an arm around his waist, warm fingers tickling under the hem of his shirt, playfully tracing idle shapes on his skin. "Now, I'll carry you to bed. And we'll make up for time we spent not kissing each other breathless."

"Are you really?" Jon doesn't get to formulate the rest of his sentence, because he is swept up into a bridal carry. Strong arms holding him tight as Tormund carries him out of the studio, peppering his face with adorations and joy.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
